1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a frame for a bicycle and that can reduce the weight of the bicycle and has a shock absorber to provide a smooth operation.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional bicycle frame (50) with a shock absorbing capability has a front frame (52), a rear frame (55) and a shock absorber (51). The front frame (52) has a mounting bracket (53) and a driving bracket (54). The mounting bracket (53) is attached securely to the front frame (52). The driving bracket (54) is attached pivotally to the front frame (52) and has a lower end, a middle and an upper end. The lower end of the driving bracket (54) is attached pivotally to the front frame (52). The rear frame (55) is connected pivotally to the middle and the upper end of the driving bracket (54) and move ups and pivots the driving bracket (54) when a shock is transmitted to the rear frame (55). The shock absorber (51) is mounted pivotally between the mounting bracket (53) and the upper end of the driving bracket (54) and absorbs the shock transmitted to the driving bracket (54) from the rear frame (55).
However, the conventional bicycle frame (50) has the following shortcomings.
1. The conventional bicycle frame (50) can provide a shock absorbing capability, but the weight of the mounting bracket (53), the driving bracket (54) and the shock absorber (51) and the cost of manufacturing the conventional bicycle frame (50) will increase.
2. The shock absorber (51) is mounted exposed between the mounting bracket (53) and the driving bracket (54) of the conventional bicycle frame (50), and this may cause the shock absorber (51) weaken and influence the appearance of the conventional bicycle frame (50).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bicycle frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.